Currently, cans containing soft drinks and other consumable beverages are frequently packaged in groups, often six cans in a group, where each group is held together by a removable plastic retention top. The retention top has holes sized to hold each can under normal movement, yet allow each can to be removed from the retainer by a firm pull. The retention top also has holes sized for fingers for carrying the group of cans.
The holes in the plastic retention top that hold the cans leave most of the can top exposed. This exposure permits dust and other contaminants, including bacteria, chemicals and other invisible contaminants, to adhere to the top of the can. Many beverage cans are used as the final container for the beverage and are drunk from directly. This means the consumer of the beverage is placing his or her mouth on the surface of the can. Thus, the beverage consumer is exposed to and consumes contaminants on the can top. Carbonated beverages often foam out of the can onto the top of the can, thereby dissolving and absorbing any contaminants into the beverage.